


Buffy Kills Something With A Kitchen Implement And Has Sex With Spike Afterwards

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Humour, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a joke prompt, but at least two people insisted I write it, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Kills Something With A Kitchen Implement And Has Sex With Spike Afterwards

"A colander, Slayer? Really?"

"What? You don't like my technique?"

"No, actually, I was thinking of making a Caesar salad for lunch and now I'll have to wash the blood off first."

"Wash the blood...? Okay, who killed vampire Spike and put a human doppelganger in his place? Ooh, it's like that time with Willow except in reverse!"

"You think I'm not real, eh? I'll show you who's real!"

"And just how do you expect to-- aah! Oh! Mmmm!"

...

"So, am I real?"

"Mmm, dunno. You could still be a fake Spike. I'll have to do some more checking..."


End file.
